


hiraeth

by spnglxdlaserquest



Category: BAE173, WEi (Korea Band), X1 - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnglxdlaserquest/pseuds/spnglxdlaserquest
Summary: (n.) a homesickness for a home you can't return—or never was
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Minwook/Yoo Yongha, Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. 1

“jeon minwook.”

“kim yohan.”

“ah, aku alpha—“

“omega. aku belum heat.”

“22 september—” “22 september—”

“satu sembilan sembilan sembilan.“

aku otomatis menolehkan kepalaku kepada seseorang yang duduk disampingku. kami saling berpandangan, sedikit kaget dengan tanggal lahir kami yang sama.

sebenarnya ini hal biasa, siapapun bisa punya tanggal lahir yang sama. namun, entah, aku hanya merasa ini spesial.

we need to talk! katanya, dengan gerakan bibirnya, juga dengan raut wajah yang sangat ceria—ditambah kedipan mata yang singkat lalu kembali menghadap ke arah depan.

“ah, tanggal lahir kalian sama, ya?” perkataan dari verifikator di depanku membuatku kembali menoleh ke depan.

“ah, iya.”

wanita itu tersenyum. “berkasnya sudah disiapkan semua, kan? sini saya lihat.”

aku menyerahkan setumpuk berkas yang menjadi persyaratan masuk universitas. saat ini aku sedang duduk di depan seorang yang akan memeriksa segala kelengkapanku, seperti ijazah sekolah menengah, juga berkas pendukung lainnya.

sementara disampingku, ada seseorang yang juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama. sependengaranku tadi, namanya jeon minwook. seorang alpha yang memiliki tanggal lahir sama denganku.

setelah verifikasi selesai, aku dan dirinya keluar dari ruangan bersamaan. minwook mengajakku berkenalan, ia membawaku ke sebuah kedai yang ada di sekitar kampus untuk makan siang bersama. entah mengapa, aku dan minwook langsung menjadi akrab. rasanya seperti kawan lama, padahal aku dan dirinya baru saja bertemu hari ini.

dan persamaan tanggal lahir diantara kami seolah membuat simpul ikatan yang erat diantara kami.

karena sejak hari itu, selalu ada jeon minwook disampingku. minwook selalu datang menjemputku untuk pergi ke kampus bersama, atau kalau jadwal kami berbeda, minwook selalu menungguku di kantin untuk makan siang bersama.

dan diantara kami, kadang terselip seorang lee hangyul, sahabat minwook sejak dirinya sekolah menengah. atau kadang ada yoo yongha, teman sekamarku yang aku tarik untuk ikut bersama di mobil minwook.

kedekatanku dengan minwook juga terkadang membuat orang lain bertanya-tanya. banyak yang bilang kalau aku yang seorang omega terlalu dekat dengannya yang seorang alpha, banyak juga yang bilang kalau aku dan minwook adalah sepasang kekasih.

sejujurnya, aku tidak merasa hal apapun saat dengan minwook. sedekat apapun aku dan dirinya, sesering apapun aku dan minwook pergi berdua, hatiku seolah biasa saja dengannya. tidak ada yang berubah dalam diriku. aku tidak bisa merasakan sesuatu yang bisa dibilang cinta atau apalah itu.

padahal yang aku tahu, pesona minwook di kampus tidak main-main. bukan satu dua orang yang menyukainya.

aku tidak pernah tahu apa minwook menaruh rasa padaku atau tidak. tidak ada tanda dari minwook kalau dirinya tertarik secara perasaan padaku, atau hal lain yang bisa diartikan sama. terkadang, aku bingung dengan sikap minwook yang sering berusaha untuk melindungiku dari alpha lain. seperti tidak mau melepasku untuk orang lain.

dan ternyata, jawabannya ada pada saat aku heat.

hari itu, aku ada di kampus dan tidak tahu kalau heat itu akan datang. ini adalah heat pertamaku, dengan aku yang tidak punya persiapan apa-apa. tidak ada supressant atau obat sejenisnya. terlebih lagi, aku tidak ada alpha.

hanya ada yongha, yang datang padaku saat aku bersembunyi di kamar mandi dari alpha-alpha jurusanku yang sudah mencium feromon manisku.

“yoh, aku bawa obat.”

aku membuka pintu kamar mandi. yongha berdiri disana dengan sekotak obat yang kataya adalah suppressant. aku langsung mengambilnya, meminumya sekali tandas.

setelahnya, aku bingung. badanku bereaksi dengan aneh. aku malah berbalik untuk memuntahkan obat yang aku minum. aku sangat terkejut, begitu pula dengan yongha. mengapa aku tidak bisa meminum obat yang biasa yongha pakai?

aku harus pulang. tidak aman ada disini. belum lagi celanaku yang mulai basah dengan slick.

“aku tadi udah kasih tau minwook, nanti minwook kesini.”

aku merasa sedikit lega. minwook mau membantuku yang sedang heat ini. ayahku yang seorang alpha sering berkata kalau suatu hari aku heat, ayahku lah yang pertama harus tahu. tapi hari ini, aku punya minwook.

ya, aku punya minwook. setidaknya itu yang ada di benakku sampai minwook datang ke kamar mandi. minwook membuka jaketnya dan melingkarkan jaket itu di pinggangku—menutupi celana jeansku yang basah—dan membawaku sampai ke mobilnya.

“kita ke rumah sakit.”

katanya. awalnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi ternyata minwook berpikir hal lain soal aku yang tidak bisa meminum suppressant yang sama dengan apa yang yongha minum.

“dosisnya terlalu tinggi, yohan baru saja heat jadi belum terbiasa dengan suppressant.” lalu dokter memberikanku suppressant dosis rendah, yang hanya bertahan beberapa jam saja.

aku terbaring di kasur, sedangkan minwook duduk di sampingku.

“it's okay.”

“yeah, i know. mungkin cuma panik gara-gara pertama.”

minwook mengelus tanganku. rasanya nyaman. tapi bukan nyaman yang membuatku dimabuk cinta.

“udah hubungi orang tua?” aku menggeleng. “gue yang telpon sini.”

seriously, jeon minwook?

minwook sepertinya alpha—atau teman—pertama yang berani bicara pada ayahku. dari semua teman sekolahku, mereka akan pergi atau menjauh saat ayahku menjemputku. aura ayahku memang sangat mendominasi, membuat semua orang takut padanya.

tapi minwook, ia berbicara di ponselku dengan santai, bahkan diselingi tawa. tidak ada rasa takut untuk dikuliti seperti apa yang teman-temanku rasakan dulu.

“katanya gue disuruh jagain lo.”

ayahku sepertinya sudah gila.

bagaimana bisa ayahku dengan begitu saja menyerahkan anak omeganya kepada seorang alpha yang bisa jadi sebuah ancaman baginya?

tapi entah mengapa, minwook beda. bau yang ia keluarkan sangat menenangkan. membuat rasa sakit yang aku rasakan sedikit berkurang. minwook juga tidak terlihat terganggu dengan bau yang aku keluarkan.

minwook tidak terlihat seperti ancaman. dirinya bahkan memelukku di atas kasurku. aku juga tidak merasakan perubahan pada dirinya, atau bagian tengah celananya yang menggembung.

ini aneh.

“minwook.”

“ya?”

“lo—gak ngerasa sesuatu?”

“sesuatu, apa?”

“gue, lagi heat, dan lo, alpha.”

secara naluriah, seharusnya omega dalam tubuhku tertarik dengan feromon minwook dan sebaliknya. tetapi, mengapa ini tidak?

“gue juga gak tau, yoh.” minwook mengelus rambutku. “bahkan gue udah niat dari awal bakal tahan sama feromon lo, gue udah tekad bakal jagain lo dan gak akan ngapa-ngapain lo, tapi ternyata, feromon lo biasa aja buat hidung gue.”

“aneh. gue gatau ini mungkin karena pertama kali gue heat atau gimana, tapi, lo juga biasa aja buat gue. kalau secara teori kan, seharusnya gue tertarik sama feromon lo.”

minwook tampak berpikir. “jujur, gue lebih terangsang pas yongha kemarin heat, waktu dia lewat depan gue pas pulang dari kampus.”

aku tertawa, lalu menatap minwook. “lo suka ya sama yongha?”

“hmm, keliatan ya?”

“haha, minwook, minwook.” aku mendorong minwook menjauh. “dah sana, pergi! nanti yongha salah paham lagi.”

“lo gimana? nanti sakit kalau gue pergi?”

“gue mau tidur.”

aku mengusir minwook. dirinya lalu pergi dari kamarku. sayup-sayup terdengar dari luar, yongha banyak bertanya tentangku pada minwook. yongha terdengar khawatir.

percayalah, aku baik-baik saja.

besoknya, aku dibangunkan dengan ponselku yang tidak berhenti berdering. aku pikir ini alarm, tetapi ternyata ayahku yang menelepon.

“sudah bangun?“

“ya.”

“masih sakit?“

“sedikit. nanti minum supressant lagi.”

“bagus. apa minwook baik sama anak ayah?“

“ya.” aku beranjak lalu menuangkan air dari pitcher. “dia tidak macam-macam.” lalu meneguknya sekali. “kenapa ayah percaya sama minwook?”

“entah, ayah punya firasat bagus sama dia. apa ayah perlu berkunjung?“

aku menggeleng—yang tentu saja tidak akan dilihat ayah. “gak perlu.”

“okey. ayah berangkat kerja sekarang. hari ini gak usah kuliah.“

tanpa disuruh pun, aku tidak akan pergi kuliah.

“kalau minwook mau bantuin kamu heat, jangan lupa pake kondom!“

“AYAH!”

“haha, anak ayah udah gede. udah punya pacar gak bilang-bilang ayah.“

apakah ini yang membuat ayahku sangat percaya pada minwook? padahal minwook bukan siapa-siapa.

“minwook bukan pacar.”

“terus apa? masih pdkt ya?“

“ayah, dia cuma, teman. bahkan aku gak ngerasa ada sesuatu yang beda pas kemarin minwook temenin aku tidur disini.”

“hmm, okey, that's better. tapi inget, kalau ada alpha yang mau bantu kamu, pake pengaman.“

“iya, ayah.”

sejujurnya, aku ingin ayahku disini. ayahku adalah segalanya. dirinya yang mengurusku sejak kecil. duniaku hanya berputar diantara aku dan ayah. kami hanya punya berdua.

ayahku adalah seorang alpha. dulu saat aku kecil, aku sering bertanya dimana ibu, atau setidaknya seorang omega yang menjadi pasangan ayahku. ayahku hanya bilang, kalau mereka berpisah. aku tidak pernah bertanya menagapa mereka berpisah, karena aku tahu, itu akan membuat ayahku makin bersedih.

aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana rupanya, tapi ayahku sering berkata kalau omeganya mirip denganku. tidak ada foto tertinggal tentang omeganya. dulu sempat ada, tapi apartemen yang aku tinggali hangus terbakar, jadi semua lenyap begitu saja.

belum lagi, aku dan ayahku sering berpindah-pindah. ayahku sering dipindah tugaskan oleh atasannya, sehingga kami seperti hidup nomaden. aku paling lama bersekolah selama empat tahun, lalu beralih ke kota lain mengikuti pekerjaan ayahku.

dan juga ayahku tidak pernah menikah. katanya, aku lebih berharga dibandingkan dengan segala sesuatu yang ada di bumi ini.

sorenya, aku terbangun dengan sakit yang amat menyiksa. supressant yang aku minum sangat tidak membantu. langit diluar sudah mulai berubah menjadi gelap. teman-temanku pasti sudah pulang kuliah.

aku butuh minwook.

aku butuh menghirup feromonnya.

feromonnya yang menenangkan, yang bisa sedikit meredakan sakitku.

tak berapa lama, minwook datang. ada yongha yang membukakan pintu. minwook lalu masuk ke kamarku dan memelukku. berada di pelukannya membuat sakitku sedikit mereda. tapi ada dua bebauan yang masuk kedalam hidungku. bukan bau makanan seperti yang minwook bilang—yang katanya membawakan kami makan malam. sesuatu yang tenang dan sesuatu yang—

“yoh?” aku bergerak sedikit gelisah.

“minwook, lo sendiri?”

“enggak, sama hangyul.”

—menggairahkan.

sial, bau ini sangat mengusik. membuatku pusing. membuatku mabuk.

aku mau ini. campuran musk, sandalwood, juga sedikit citrus. ada mint, juga ada—

“yoh? hey?” seseorang mengguncang tubuhku.

itu minwook.

“minwook. gue—gue suka ini.”

—hujan.

“apa? lo suka sama gue?”

“bukan, baunya.”

“bau—gue?”

aku berontak dari minwook. kakiku membawaku untuk membuka pintu kamarku. saat pintu terbuka, aku melihat hangyul yang juga melihatku. mata kami bertemu. aku bisa melihat matanya yang berkilat, juga feromonnya yang bertambah kuat di penciumanku.

“bau hangyul.”


	2. 2

hangyul

aku masih tidak mempercayai ini.

aku masih tidak percaya kalau aku baru saja _membantu_ seorang omega yang mana dia adalah temanku sendiri. tangannya masih memelukku, wajahnya tersembunyi di dadaku. dibawah selimut ini, kami berbagi hangat yang sama.

kim yohan, yang awalnya aku kira akan menjadi milik minwook, kini ada di hadapanku.

menjelang malam tadi, aku seperti biasa menumpang mobil minwook untuk pulang. di tengah jalan, yohan menelepon, ia membutuhkan minwook dalam heat-nya. sejak kemarin, aku selalu berpikir kalau minwook ada di sekitar yohan untuk membantunya.

membantunya dalam artian seks.

tapi aku salah. benar-benar salah saat minwook bilang kalau alphanya tidak tertarik pada yohan. bagaimana bisa? aku juga seorang alpha, yang mana saat yongha membuka pintu apartemen langsung bisa dibuat pusing dengan aroma yang ada di kamar pojok sebelah kiri.

feromon yang manis, seperti bebuahan dan wewangian di musim semi.

aku sebisa mungkin menahan hasratku saat minwook membuka pintu kamar yohan. alphaku sudah berontak, tapi aku tetap mencoba bersikap biasa saat yongha datang padaku membawa setumpuk piring dan mangkuk untuk makan malam kami.

“makasih banyak, ya, gyul.”

“no prob, gue sama minwook belum makan juga, jadi ya sekalian aja.”

aku dan minwook berencana untuk makan bersama dengan kedua omega ini. minwook berpikir, yohan akan mereda saat dirinya datang, jadi tidak ada salahnya untuk kami makan malam bersama setelahnya.

tapi ini sepertinya akan berlangsung lama. mataku tak henti untuk melihat pintu itu. aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan minwook pada yohan. aku hanya penasaran. karena, sungguh, rasanya aku ingin masuk kesana, mendobrak pintu itu, lalu menyerang yohan saat itu juga. tapi aku masih diambang batas sadar untuk menahan alphaku.

“yohan baru pertama kali heat.” yongha yang sedang menuangkan sup tiba-tiba berujar.

“apa itu normal?” sejujurnya aku tidak tahu apa ini hal yang biasa terjadi atau tidak. karena yang aku tahu, alpha akan mengalami rut di usia 17 dan omega juga heat di umur yang sama. dan aku termasuk alpha yang mekar tepat waktu.

“uhm, umur 19 memang sedikit terlambat, tapi ibuku bilang itu hal yang masih wajar.”

“yohan gak pake suppressant?”

“kemarin aku sempet kasih yang suka aku pake, tapi badannya nolak. dokter bilang sih, gara-gara ini heat pertama, tubuhnya belum terbiasa sama suppressant dosis tinggi, jadi dokter kasih dia yang dosis rendah. kamu tau kan, kalau yang rendah gak bertahan lama, juga kadang gak redain sakitnya.”

aku mengangguk-angguk atas penjelasan yongha. yohan yang baru pertama heat membuat pikiranku sedikit liar. pertama heat bisa jadi berarti pintu surgawi yohan masih tersegel dengan aman, lalu apa rasanya jika punyaku masuk kesana dan jadi yang pertama?

hah, dalam mimpiku.

“baiknya gue pulang.” sepertinya kurang bagus kalau aku lama-lama disini. pikiranku semakin kotor ditambah wangi feromon yang semakin kuat ditambah dengan aku yang harus menjinakkan alphaku yang meraung-raung sejak tadi.

“loh, kenapa? kamu kan belum makan, gyul?”

“ah, itu gam—”

**_brakk_ **

pintu kamar yohan terbuka. yohan berdiri di sana dengan nafas tersengal. matanya melihatku, membuat reaksi yang tidak biasa pada tubuhku.

_tidak, jangan bilang—_

yongha yang ada di sampingku tiba-tiba menjauh, mungkin omeganya takut dengan apa yang alphaku keluarkan.

alphaku ingin berlari, menjemput _omeganya_.

“ _bau hangyul._ “

yohan masih berdiri disana. sejujurnya aku tidak tahu harus apa karena, oh, tuhan, ada minwook disana, di belakang yohan. bukankah seharusnya minwook sudah melakukan sesuatu untuk yohan?

langkah yohan pelan-pelan menghampiriku. kakinya yang hanya berbalut celana pendek sepaha berjalan dengan sedikit goyah. matanya sayu dan terus melihat mataku. minwook di belakangnya seolah memberi kode padaku.

_bantu yohan, tolong._

tidak.

aku masih dalam mode rasionalku untuk tidak berkata iya pada minwook.

_hey, bagaimana bisa minwook menyerahkan yohan padaku begitu saja?_

yohan sekarang berada di depanku. aku yakin kalau omeganya sedang mengendalikannya. tangannya tiba-tiba melingkar di leherku, lalu hidungnya mengendusi perpotongan leherku.

“bau hangyul, suka. yohanie suka.”

oh, yohanie, jangan membuatku jadi makin tegang begini.

minwook tahu-tahu ada di sampingku. tangannya menyelipkan sesuatu di saku celanaku. ia juga membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku.

“ _bawa ke kamar._ ” anjing.

“lo gimana?”

“gimana apanya, sat? buruan bantuin yohan. dia maunya s—sama lo!”

suara minwook sedikit bergetar. apa minwook tidak terima? apa minwook marah kalau yohan ingin denganku bukan dengannya? apa minwook kecewa?

persetan! tanganku mengangkat yohan, menggendongnya ke kamar. kamar yang nyaman, yang berbau manis juga ada sedikit wangi minwook yang tertinggal disini.

aku duduk di kasur dan yohan langsung mendorongku. badan yohan mundur sedikit hingga pantatnya mengenai milikku. sial, yohan malah menggesekan celana kami. tugasku semakin banyak kali ini. selain membantu yohan, aku juga harus menidurkan anakonda di bawah sana.

“ngeh—gyul—”

“yoh, lo mau gue bantu?”

yohan mengangguk. entah sadar atau tidak.

“sekali lagi, kim yohan.” aku menangkup wajahnya. “lo mau gue bantu?”

dan hanya anggukkan yang aku dapatkan. aku yakin ini omeganya yang menjawabnya.

dulu aku pernah membantu seorang omega, tetanggaku. suaminya sedang keluar kota, sedangkan dirinya hanya sendiri di rumah dan meraung-raung hingga ibuku mendengar teriakkannya. aku dan ibuku datang ke rumahnya, juga menelepon suaminya. dengan izin dari suaminya, aku yang saat itu delapan belas membantunya hanya dengan jariku, lalu sakitnya mereda.

jadi, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama pada yohan kali ini, karena aku pikir semua omega memang sama seperti ini.

aku tahu minwook menyelipkan beberapa bungkus kondom di celanaku. aku akan pakai satu. baru saja aku membuka bungkus itu, yohan tiba-tiba berdiri. celana pendek nya diturunkan sampai paha. ia lalu berbalik dan duduk di dadaku.

“hangyul, ini—” katanya, sambil menunggingkan pantatnya yang ada di depan mataku.

basah, slicknya banyak sekali.

membuat hasrat dalam diriku seketika menggebu. mengantarkan satu—

“ahh—”

sial. masih sempit sekali.

—lalu dua jariku yang sudah dipasangi kondom masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

yohan mendesah saat kedua jariku masuk bersamaan. suaranya menggema di penjuru kamar—aku tidak tahu apa minwook dan yongha diluar sana mendengar atau tidak. satu hal yang aku tidak tahu adalah, yohan sudah membuka resleting celanaku hingga yang aku rasakan adalah genggaman jari yohan pada penisku dan juga lidahnya.

sensasinya, aku baru pertama kali merasakan ini.

udara di sekitarku terasa memanas, padahal saat aku masuk kemari terasa dingin dengan ac kamar yang menyala.

dan pemandangan di hadapanku membuat alpha dalam diriku ingin melakukan hal lain. alphaku merasa bebas karena di teritori ini tidak akan wangi lain yang sangat kuat seperti tetanggaku dulu—yang mana wangi alphanya membuat alphaku ciut untuk berbuat lebih. bau minwook pun sudah hilang, membuat aku berani untuk memajukan wajahku hingga hidungku berada tepat di belakang pantat yohan. lidahku tidak kuasa untuk tidak bermain-main dengan apa yang ada di depannya.

“ahh—”

suara yang yohan keluarkan seakan bahan bakar baru untukku. lidahku semakin masuk saat yohan memundurkan badannya.

“hangyul—” yohan tiba-tiba duduk, membuatku kaget setengah mati. “mau ini aja.”

yohan menunjuk milikku yang sudah menjulang. yohan juga berdiri, memutar badannya, membuka dan melempar celananya lalu duduk di perut bawahku. tangannya memegangi penisku, bersiap untuk memasukkannya ke dalam miliknya.

“stop!”

yohan memiringkan kepalanya dan menatapku dengan pandangan memelasnya. “kena—pa?” sial, aku tidak pernah tahu yohan akan semenggemaskan ini. seperti kelinci yang minta makan pada majikannya.

“pake ini dulu.” aku merobek sebungkus kondom dengan gigiku.

“hum? ayah bilang juga pake itu.”

setelahnya, yohan langsung menduduki selangkanganku. membuatku lebih kaget lagi dengan gerakannya yang cepat dan tiba-tiba—yang diakhiri dengan desahan kesakitannya.

yohan, bisakah kita bermain sedikit pelan-pelan?

ah, nyatanya tidak. alpha dan omega kami yang bermain, hingga aku lupa apa saja yang telah aku lalui sampai jam sepuluh malam ini.

dan sekarang, yohan sudah tertidur pulas di pelukanku sejak satu jam yang lalu. mimpiku beberapa ternyata berubah jadi kenyataan. menjadi yang pertama untuk yohan adalah hal yang paling luar biasa yang pernah aku lakukan selama sembilan belas tahun aku hidup.

aku memerhatikan wajah yohan. mata cantiknya, hidungnya, juga badannya yang kupakaikan piyama berwarna biru yang ada di lemarinya. aku juga sudah membereskan kekacauan yang kami berdua buat, juga sudah memunguti baju yang tadi kupakai yang dilempar jauh ke pojok ruangan oleh yohan, juga celanaku yang kini sudah kupakai kembali.

besok sabtu, aku dan yohan tidak ada kuliah. bisakah aku tidur sepuasnya di sini?

bersama yohan, _kasih tak sampai-ku_.

pertama kali aku melihat yohan adalah saat aku menumpang mobil minwook dua bulan lalu. yohan yang duduk di samping minwook sangat terlihat menarik perhatianku, dengan senyum gigi kelinci yang seterang matahari pagi itu ditambah feromon yang manis, yang membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan.

katakanlah, ini cinta pada pandangan pertama.

tetapi untuk pandangan kedua dan seterusnya, aku sadar kalau yohan adalah milik minwook. keduanya sangat—mesra. setiap hari minwook pasti menempeli yohan. yohan juga selalu terlihat manja pada minwook, begitu pula minwook yang selalu melindungi yohan.

ya, meski aku tahu belum ada hubungan yang jelas diantara keduanya.

minwook sangat memerhatikan yohan. dirinya tidak pernah absen untuk berada di sekitar yohan. belum lagi aura yang dikeluarkan minwook setiap kali bersama dengan yohan seakan menyuruhku—dan alpha-alpha lain—mundur pelan-pelan.

aku mundur, selangkah demi selangkah. mencoba untuk menghapus pelan-pelan perasaanku pada yohan.

“ngh—” yohan terbangun. badannya menggeliat dan kepalanya mendongak padaku. “ha—hangyul?”

tapi entah, setelah ini perasaanku yang sudah surut seperti pasang kembali. apakah _moon goddess_ di atas sana ingin membuatku terombang-ambing di lautan tanpa kepastian?

“ya?” aku melihat mata bulat yohan yang mengerjap, juga sedikit melebar dengan alis yang bertaut karena melihatku ada di sampingnya.

“ma—mana minwook?”

aku menahan nafasku. yohan pasti bertanya ini. dirinya sudah kembali menjadi kim yohan, bukan omeganya yang sedari tadi mengambil alih dirinya.

yohan pasti mencari minwook, bukan aku.

bodoh. hangyul yang bodoh dan malang. memangnya siapa aku sampai yohan akan mengingatnya.

dan ketakutanku adalah yohan yang tidak tahu kalau aku sudah melakukan hubungan badan dengannya. bagaimanapun, ia adalah seorang omega yang sedang heat dalam pelukan seorang alpha asing yang berbeda dengan pesanan awalnya. juga aku takut yohan akan marah akan hal ini, mengakhiri tali pertemanan antara aku dan dirinya dan tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi.

“minwook, uhm, di luar.”

“oh, sama yongha, ya?”

“ya.” akupun tidak yakin minwook dan yongha ada di mana. apa diluar kamar ini atau diluar apartemen ini. “yoh, _you good_?”

yohan menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum melihatku. yohan tidak terlihat kecewa dengan aku yang ada di sampingnya. tapi ketakutan itu masih ada, saat menunduk dan melepaskan pelukannya padaku lalu memainkan jarinya, aku hanya berpikir apakah yohan akan mengusirku saat itu juga.

“ha—harusnya aku yang tanya itu, kamu, gapapa, gyul?”

“hah?”

“kamu gapapa, bantuin aku heat?”

yohan... “ _it's totally fine._ “

“uhm, makasih. aku—aku cuma takut kamu terpaksa—”

“enggak, yoh, enggak. ya awalnya sih, apa ya, bukan terpaksa cuma gue pikir lo gak akan suka karena gue bukan minwo—”

“ehm, aku suka.” yohan tersenyum, dengan senyum yang mampu melelehkan duniaku.

_suka padaku?_

“ _i like your pheromon._ ” ujarnya, sambil memeluk tubuhku kembali. hidungnya mendusal di leherku lagi. “kata ayah, kalau ada alpha yang bantu gapapa, asal pake pengaman. apa, apa kita tadi pake?”

aku mengangguk. “ya.” hatiku sedikit lega dengan perkataan yohan tadi. sebenarnya aku sudah membayangkan kalau-kalau yohan akan menendang bokongku hingga aku diusir dengan tidak terhormat dari apartemen ini. “gue tanya sekali lagi, yoh. lo gak apa?”

“hu-um. gapapa. udah reda juga sakitnya.” yohan menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya. “kamu bakal di sini terus? atau pulang?”

“gue gimana lo aja.”

“ _can you just—stay a little longer?_ ” katanya sambil mengeratkan pelukan. “biarin minwook sama yongha. minwook lagi pdkt.”

_what?_ minwook? yongha?

“oiya, gyul, kalau nanti waktu kamu rut, bilang aku, biar aku bantu. _i have to pay you back for this._ “

aku sedikit terkejut lalu tersenyum, sambil mengusap rambutnya pelan-pelan. apakah ini awal yang baru bagiku dan juga dirinya?

_kim yohan adalah sesuatu._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR ;)


End file.
